


for the road to Hell is paved with mistakes

by Sneakyfox55



Series: way down underground [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell (Broadway) RPF, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst and Tragedy, Chara Being Chara (Undertale), Drama & Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, HT - not to be confused with Horrortale, Hadestown References, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Musical References, Neutral Chara though for the most part, Nihilism, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Depression, Sans definitely needs a hug after this, Self-Doubt, Self-blaming, although Horrotale's great too, as in they're kind of an a-hole here lmbo, but guys, i am trash for both UT and HT h a h, i literally just came up with this now i have no idea what i'm doing, it's Undertale and Hadestown so i had to, none of this will make sense but we're gonna do it anyway, song references are inevitable, why not combine them in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Sans doesn't realize Fate can be cruel.By the time he does, it's too late.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: way down underground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172411
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	for the road to Hell is paved with mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> behold,
> 
> the most chaotic thing i may have created thus far :)
> 
> keep in mind btw i have only listened to the broadway version of Hadestown, i have yet to listen to the original album um,
> 
> forgive me
> 
> (also if you haven't listened to the Hadestown soundtrack (broadway version or otherwise) what are you doing here _go_ \--)

Ultimately, he thinks he should have seen it coming.

He should have _known_ , that despite _everything_ , his world was destined to fall apart before him.

It doesn’t even matter where he is anymore.

He doesn’t care that he’s on the Surface again.

He sees the sun, but feels no warmth.

It’s cold.

_**I told you, Sans.** _

The phantom hovers near to him, mocking no longer in their tone—just matter-of-fact flatness.

_**You can't change anything,**_ they tell him. **... _This is the way it is._**

That, there—the new, strange lilt to their voice...

It almost sounds like pity.

They almost seem sorry for him, buried deep, deep in their eyes. He wishes they didn't. He wishes, suddenly, they'd stay the way they had been—cold, and taunting. Bitter to his struggles; nonchalant and _cruel_.

But, they're simply _there_ , staring at him. Not even a "I told you so" expression on them. Just blank, silent solemnity.

And...

They're right.

The world isn't the the way you said it was—the way you'd promised him. Monsters are cruel, just as humans are; maybe more so.

_Probably_ , really, because even as he lies there, still and about as dead as a living skeleton can be, he hears one of the humans from the nearby village approach and ask him if he's alright. They are kind to him, asking him if he's hurt in any way—they're likely a mage, he guesses. They can probably see the state of his soul somehow. 

They grab onto him, trying to gently hoist him up—murmuring something like assurance. When he refuses to move any further they try healing him with their magic, touching hands tentatively to his beaten bones; but it's only able to do so much.

Not even a mage's magic can fix a broken soul.

They should know that. They likely do; they are just humoring him. 

They...

...Remind him of you.

That is one of the reasons Sans pushes them away.

"d... don't."

He doesn't deserve it.

~~He doesn't deserve to _live_ , doing what he did to you.~~

_~~Leaving~~ _ ~~you.~~

"But you... ans, right?" Their voice starts to fade in and out, a distant whisper some times, and an alarm others. "Don't... I have to... pyrus..."

Why would his brother want to see him now? 

He's failed you.

He left you to die down there.

He...

. . .

He just wants to fall asleep, now. He hopes the human understands that.

He can't even hear Chara's monotone voice anymore. They've gone back, unable to stay. He wishes they would have had more time, to berate him, and fill his soul with pain all the more.

But now he's to die alone, as the human runs off, in search of help, most likely. He's grateful for them. By the time the other humans find him here, he'll be gone.

They'll find him withered away, like a flower. Much like the one he'd lost.

His bones feel heavier than before, now. He's losing feeling. He's losing sight.

Darkness peers into the edge of his vision—it blinds him, until he fades and falls into its embrace. He welcomes it wholeheartedly.

It's lonely.

...But, in his dreams,

he is with you.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~the lore of this particular AU will be explained eventually i swear--~~


End file.
